


Something Unexpected

by BunnyBot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, i don't think it's that graphic but it's better to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBot/pseuds/BunnyBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like something out of a clichéd horror movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

It’s like something out of a clichéd horror movie. The giant beast chases the beautiful girl through the dark woods, intent on killing and maiming her to satisfy its bloodlust.

Chris isn’t about to let that gory event happen.

It’s an Omega, weak enough that normally they’d just ignore it, but this one is different. In the past two months, this werewolf has killed four people. Three of them were teenagers. This girl won’t be the fifth.

He’s pursuing the wolf which is running after the girl. She’s quick enough to be able to outrun it for now, but that can’t last forever and Chris can’t get a clear shot with the way everyone is dodging through the trees.

Before he realizes it, the girl’s run straight towards a dead end. A giant rock formation too big to bypass in time blocks her path and he has to get a shot in now or the beast will reach her. Chris lines up a shot with his crossbow just as the girl reaches the rocks, but instead of being trapped she springs hers.

The girl uses her momentum to push herself up the wall and then over the werewolf before it has time to process what its prey is doing. Faster than Chris can blink, there are two knives in the girl’s hands and then they’re both embedded in the werewolf’s back. It howls in rage and pain, turning with claws raised to end her. The girl is still faster and she’s already ducked its arm and buried a knife in the beast’s throat. It’s dead before it hits the ground.

Chris is stunned, his finger still on the trigger having never gotten the chance to pull it. The girl is panting from the run, but smiling as she retrieves her knives and wipes the blood off them with a rag. She turns to him, brushing her red hair out of her face and leaving a smear of blood on her cheek. Her smile sharpens past the point where any blade can match.

Chris never thought much about love at first sight, other than when he listened to Kate complain about how cheesy and stupid the idea was, but his heart skips a beat.


End file.
